Attack on Tokyo-3
by LadyAbigail
Summary: After Shinji's humanity gets brutally taken and Eva Unit 01's blood type turned blue, Eren's only dreadful desire was to kill Gendo Ikari, for he traumatized and neglected Shinji's childhood. Since Eren has a secret crush on Shinji and learned about his crush's past, his next goal is to unite Shinji with his mother and be with Shinji forever.
1. Chapter 01: You Can (Not) Save Him

_**Attack on Tokyo-3**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman_

_Written in 2014_

_An __**Evangelion/Attack on Titan**__ FanFiction_

_[Eren/Shinji]_

_**Chapter 01: You Can (Not) Save Him**_

_[Normal POV]_

"Yo, Shinji, we heard we're getting new kids today," Toji Suzuhara said to Shinji Ikari.

"Seriously? That's a first," Shinji said, surprised.

"Yeah, people said they were from a place called Shinganshina. There're three of them, two guys and a girl. People've been saying that the girl has good looks and the girls've been saying that the two guys are gorgeous!" Kensuke said.

"Wow," Shinji said.

Then, the new students walked in and introduced themselves. "My name is Eren Jaeger, this is Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. We'll attend Tokyo-3 Middle School Class 2-A from now on," the tallest one said. Eren had short brown hair with a slender, built body and green eyes. Armin had a blonde bob cut and blue eyes, shorter than Eren and academically brilliant. Mikasa had shoulder-length black hair, dark gray eyes, and shorter than Eren.

"Thank you, Cadet Jaeger!" Keith Shadis said, walking in with Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. "Now, everyone, let me introduce myself! I am Keith Shadis, your new instructor! You will grow to hate me!" Keith looked over the attendance and took role-call. "Is everyone here?!"

Shinji stood up and said, "Yes, sir, everyone's here."

"Hmmm?" Keith walked up and got up into Shinji's face while giving him a grim death glare. "What's your name, cadet?"

"Shinji Ikari, sir," Shinji said.

"_'Shinji Ikari'_, huh?" Keith sneered. "...Your new position is to be my pet! A teacher's pet! Now run this attendance sheet to the office, cadet!"

"Yes, sir!" Shinji exclaimed.

"And I will teach you to salute like a proper soldier!" Keith yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Shinji said, running out the door.

Keith straightened and looked at class. He then looked at Captain Levi and Commander Erwin.

"My name Levi Heichou, I'll be the Physical Education teacher for the boys. This is Erwin Smith, he'll be the PE teacher for the girls," Captain Levi said.

Suddenly, Shinji barged back in and exclaimed with a sparkling smile, "I'm back, Mr. Shadis!"

"That's excellent, cadet! Now take your seat!" Keith said.

"Yes, sir!" Shinji sat down.

Eren looked at Shinji and smiled.

At PE, Shinji, Armin, Eren, Kensuke, and Toji were all on one team of basketball with others. When one of their teammates passed the ball to Shinji, he threw it harder and faster that made Shinji scream and fall to the ground. Once he crashed to the ground, he held his chest and winced.

Eren looked at the teammate and snarled like the teammate was the Smiling Titan that killed his mother. Armin ran to Shinji and comforted him. Eren walked up to the teammate and threw a punch to the kid, knocking him to the ground.

"You bastard! Why'd you do that to him?!" Eren yelled.

"Eren, wait! Shinji needs medical attention!" Armin exclaimed, feeling a bone sticking out on Shinji's chest.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"I can feel a bone sticking out!"

Eren looked down at the teammate and growled like a terrifying lion protecting its cubs. He cracked another punch onto the kid hard enough to almost break his jaw. The punch almost sounded like thunder.

"I wanted to prevent him from piloting the Eva!" the kid yelled.

"What?! Why?! What's an Eva?!" Eren yelled, picking him up with his collar and glaring right into his eyes. The look on Eren's face frightened the teammate so much that he just wanted to hide.

"Ask him!" He pointed to Shinji.

Eren looked at Shinji and then to his prey. He then thrust him away and ran to Shinji.

_~*After a few weeks of school in Tokyo-3*~_

Class 2-A got out of school for a nation-wide emergency. It was the 8th Angel attack. Shinji went with Armin and Eren to NERV HQ for him to get ready.

They were now in a room where Shinji changed in his plug-suit and there was a blurry wall between them (Eren and Armin can only see his shadow).

As Eren watched Shinji change into his plug-suit, he blushed and his heart raced.

"Shinji, after the battle, I'll take you to the coffee shop. How's that?" Eren asked.

"Thank you, Eren," Shinji said, smiling.

Later, Shinji was in position in his Eva to run. But as Shinji sat in his Eva, Eva Unit 01 lost control and the blood type turned blue. Now, two Evas had two Angels to deal with.

Meanwhile, Eren ran out of NERV HQ and bit his thumb to turn into a Titan. As soon as he did, he jumped on one of the buildings upside-down and drilled right through. He got to the surface and found Eva Unit 01 (or the 9th Angel). He couldn't believe his friend that he also loved was trapped in an Angel and isn't human anymore. He charged to the Angel and grabbed its head.

_'Don't worry, Shinji, I'm gonna save you... No matter what,' _Eren thought. He gripped the head so hard that the Angel screamed bloody-murder. _'This might hurt a lot, so please forgive me…'_

He ripped the Angel's head and limbs off. He then dug into the back to the entry-plug and pulled it out of the Angel. Once he put the entry-plug on the ground, he dissolved back to a human and ran to the plug. He opened it and froze in dreadful shock…

Shinji laid in his seat almost lifelessly. The remaining hair on his head was gray. His skin wrinkled and he was way skinnier. His eye balls were sucked out and Eren can only hear a faint sound of Shinji's breath.

From looking at the friend he secretly had a crush on since he met him, he only froze in place with his chest tightening from so much sorrow.

_~*7 Days and Nights After NERV HQ Retrieved Shinji and Immediately Took Him to the Emergency Room*~_

Eren sat in the waiting room for days and nights, waiting for results of how to turn Shinji back to his human self. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi informed him that once they found the solution for Shinji, Eren can go see him.

Dr. Akagi finally approached Eren with a joyful look and Eren shot up and dashed to her.

"So?!" Eren asked desperately.

"…We found that the Angel implanted a virus in his system to, pretty much, suck the life out of him. But the virus will only die out from severe sunlight. And it will take at least two months to completely kill the virus," Dr. Akagi said.

"…May I see him, please?!" Eren asked.

"Yes."

Eren ran hard enough that he felt like he was flying. When he got to the room, he first stopped to catch a deep breath before entering. He also pulled himself together and walked in. He then saw Shinji in a bed. He still looked a lot like before when he almost lifeless, but he did seem a little more alive. A nurse stood beside him.

Eren walked up to Shinji with caution.

"He can hear you, but he can't talk. He's too weak to even move his jaw," the nurse said.

Eren looked at Shinji, held back tears, and said, "…I'm so sorry, Shinji… Once you are able to talk, I need to tell you something very important, and I want to hear your feelings…"

The nurse looked at Eren and said, "Don't worry, Dr. Akagi _will save him_."

Eren smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 02: Shinji's Treatment

_(Continuing on __**Attack on Tokyo-3**__)_

_**Chapter 02: Shinji's Treatment **_

_[Eren's POV]_

School isn't the same without Shinji. Nowadays, all I think about is him during the day. The memories of him being in that god-forsaking entry-plug and almost dying interacted with my dreams at night. I keep on waking up with cold sweat and heavy panting after having a nightmare. Could things get worse?!

It's been exactly ten days after Dr. Akagi started the daily sunlight treatment for Shinji. So far, he grew back his eyes and could talk. I also learned from Dr. Akagi that the virus ate away his tissues and organs very quickly before the treatment, but the virus slowly decreased after the start of the treatment.

Today, I bought a bouquet of roses and walked to NERV HQ to visit Shinji. I visited him every day to see him alive.

"I'm here, Shinji, I got you flowers," I said, smiling to him.

"…They're…roses," he said, weaving between words.

I nodded and smiled. I really love hearing his voice and seeing him actually having the ability to talk and see. "Armin had to do his homework tonight, so he couldn't come… But he said he'd come tomorrow."

"…Armin…is…" after he said _'is'_, he began to have trouble breathing. I was asked to leave and I did.

_~*The Next Day After School When Eren Visited Shinji Again*~_

Today, a couple of nurses helped Shinji take a bath. And also, Armin, Toji, and Kensuke went with me. While we were waiting for Shinji, Toji said, "When Shinji was about four, his mom was in a freak accident."

I looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

"…Her soul was absorbed in Eva Unit-01. She was testing the Eva when everything went down-hill. The Eva went berserk and absorbed her soul. Shinji thinks she died. And after that, his dad left him at a train station to be sent to his relatives. Nine years later, his dad sent him a letter pretty much saying he needed him to pilot the Eva," Toji said. He looked like he felt bad for Shinji.

"Where did you hear that?" Armin asked, feeling sorry for Shinji.

"Mostly rumors actually… But the whole bit of his mom being absorbed in the Eva and his dad abandoning him was true. Major Katsuragi told that 'cause I asked her. Shinji told me that his dad sent him the letter to pilot," Toji said.

I looked down and started to think why Shinji's dad would do something like that to him.

The nurses soon told us that Shinji was in his bed and ready to see us. I couldn't wait to see him. Everyday, I get excited to see Shinji, because everyday, he gets better and better. Today, I saw that he grew back his brown hair and his skin was a little smoother.

"…Hi…guys," Shinji said, smiling.

"Hey, Shinji," I said, smiling. Yesterday, he wasn't able to smile, but today he was.

"…How…is…school?" Shinji asked.

"Doing good…" Toji said, smiling.

"Yeah, everyone misses you," Kensuke said, smiling as well.

"…What…about…Mr….Shadis?" Shinji asked.

"He misses you too," Armin said, smiling.

Shinji smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling, Shinji?" I asked.

"…Better…than…yesterday," Shinji said.

The sun was shining bright in the room and Shinji looked like a total ghost. He was glowing pale with his hair really dark.

"Well, Shinji needs a breathing treatment," the nurse said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," we said.


End file.
